


Blair's Pop Quiz

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair decides to set one of his classes a pop quiz





	Blair's Pop Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'mind games'

Blair’s Pop Quiz

By Bluewolf

There was a grin on Blair's face as he typed busily.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked lazily, not really expecting an answer.

However, Blair glanced over at him. "I'm setting a pop quiz for my freshman class. Some of them... Yes, they're good, but basically, I'm playing mind games with them. Trying to show them that they can't always expect to be right."

"How can you do that with a pop quiz?"

"Riddles," Blair told him, and began to read out what he had written.

" 1 - what tree is in your hand

  2 - what has a mouth but can't speak

  3 - what has a tongue but can't speak

  4 - what has eyes but can't see

  5 - how many months have 28 days

  6 - what five-letter word becomes shorter when you add two letters to it

  7 - if you threw a white stone into the Red Sea, what would it become

  8 - which word in the dictionary is spelled incorrectly

  9 - Mr. Blue lives in the blue house, Mr. Pink lives in the pink house, and Mr. Brown lives in the brown house. Who lives in the white house

 10 - Mike is a butcher. He is 5'10" tall. What does he weigh

 11 - how much dirt is there in a hole that is 3 feet deep, and 6 inches in diameter

 12 - what kind of room has no doors or windows

 13 - Which is correct, 'The egg yolk are white' or 'The egg yolk is white'

 14 - before Mt. Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain in the world

 15 - Tom's mother had three children.  The first was named April, the next was named May.  What was the name of the third child

"I thought I'd leave it at fifteen questions, though I've got a few more - can you tell me what bank never has any money?"

Jim looked at him. "Banks always have money."

"Not if it's a river bank."

"Oh, God!"

Blair's grin widened. "What goes up but never comes down?"

"A balloon?"

"Can only go up so high before it bursts and the bits come down. No, your age. Goes up every year, but - "

"I see what you mean, Chief. If what you're planning on asking your students are questions like those... "

"Yup. Oh, some of the answers are more obvious than others, you just have to read the question carefully. But I'm hoping that some of the cocksure ones, in particular, won't get more than maybe ten out of the fifteen. Make them see that nobody is so good they can't improve. Oh, it's always possible that some of them already know a lot of the riddles, or ones that are similar. There are quite a few variants on the last one, for example. But I'll bet you $5 that none of them gets all fifteen right."

***

Two days later, Blair pocketed the $5 that Jim handed over.

**Author's Note:**

> Answers - 1 - palm, 2 - river, 3 - shoe, 4 - potato, 5 - all twelve. 6 - short, 7 - wet, 8 - incorrectly, 9 - the President, - 10 - meat, 11 - none, it's a hole, 12 - mushroom, 13 - neither, the yolk is yellow, 14 - Everest, 15 - Tom.


End file.
